Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (called Spider-Man: New Generation in France) is a 2018 CG superhero movie released by Sony Pictures Entertainment. Plot Miles Morales, a teenager who admires Spider-Man, struggles to adjust to his new elite boarding school and live up to the expectations of his parents, Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis, who views Spider-Man as a menace. After becoming attracted to his class mate "Gwanda", Miles seeks advice from his uncle Aaron Davis. Aaron encourages Miles to pursue his passion for graffiti and leads him to a subway station where he can draw. While there, Miles is bitten by a radioactive spider and develops spider-like abilities. Unable to contact Aaron, he returns to the station and finds a secret laboratory where Wilson Fisk has built a particle accelerator to access parallel universes and reconnect with alternate versions of his wife, Vanessa, and his son, Richard, who died in a car accident. Spider-Man arrives to disable the accelerator and fights Green Goblin and Prowler. During the melee, Spider-Man meets Miles and senses they are alike but is then gravely wounded when the accelerator malfunctions. Spider-Man gives Miles a USB drive to disable the accelerator and informs him that the machine could destroy the city if turned on again. Shortly afterward, Fisk kills Spider-Man as Miles escapes. Inspired by Spider-Man's sacrifice, Miles attempts to master his new abilities but inadvertently damages the drive. Miles is later approached by Peter B. Parker, an older and jaded Spider-Man from another dimension who has separated from his ex-wife Mary Jane Watson and recently lost his Aunt May. Peter has been brought into Miles' world by the accelerator and needs to return home, so he begrudgingly agrees to train Miles in exchange for help in stealing data about how to repair the drive from Fisk's facility. While breaking into the building, Miles displays the unique abilities of invisibility and an electric "venom blast" that can disable enemies by touch. They are confronted by Fisk's assistant Olivia Octavius, who reveals that Peter will eventually deteriorate and die the longer he stays on their Earth. Miles and Peter are then rescued by "Gwanda", revealed to be another dimension-displaced heroine whose real name is Gwen Stacy. Gwen leads Peter and Miles to May Parker, who is sheltering Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham, and Peni Parker and SP//dr. They are revealed to also be deteriorating, so Miles proposes disbanding the accelerator himself to send the other Spider-People home. While Peni repairs the drive, Peter unsuccessfully attempts to teach Miles how to control his powers. Pressure from the group causes an overwhelmed Miles to retreat to Aaron's apartment, where he discovers that Aaron is Prowler. Miles returns to May's house but is followed and the group is soon located by Fisk, Aaron, Octavius, Scorpion and Tombstone, leading to a brawl. Aaron corners Miles on a roof and pulls off his mask, realizing that he was hunting his nephew. When Aaron refuses to kill Miles, Fisk shoots Aaron. Miles gets himself and Aaron to safety, but Aaron dies from his injuries, Jefferson discovers Miles over Aaron's body and mistakenly informs the police that Spider-Man is the killer. Peter restrains Miles and leaves him behind in his dorm for his own safety. Jefferson arrives outside Miles' door to tell him about Aaron's death and, assuming Miles does not want to speak to him, apologizes for his mistakes and reassures Miles. Uplifted, Miles escapes and visits May's house, where he spray-paints one of Peter's old Spider-Man costumes for himself. After testing his powers and learning to use them on command, he joins the others and helps them defeat Octavius, Scorpion, and Tombstone. Miles activates the drive and sends the Spider-People back home just before Fisk arrives. The two fight throughout the accelerator, attracting Jefferson's attention. Jefferson realizes that Spider-Man is not the enemy and encourages him, giving Miles the motivation to withstand Fisk's attacks and knock him out with his venom blast, which also destroys the accelerator. As the authorities arrest Fisk and his enforcers, Jefferson recognizes Spider-Man as a hero and Miles embraces the responsibilities of his new life, Peter brings flowers to Mary Jane, the other Spider-people resume their lives, and Gwen finds a way to contact Miles across dimensions. In a post-credits scene, Miguel O'Hara learns about the crisis and develops his own dimension-hopping drive. O'Hara decides to return to "the beginning" on Earth-67, but ends up getting into an argument with that universe's Spider-Man in a scene that mirrors the "Double Identity" episode. Cast Soundtrack A Very Spidey Christmas Spider-Man themed Christmas songs were featured in the movie as a throwaway joke. However, Sony Pictures Animation revealed that the Christmas songs would be released on an album. The album, A Very Spidey Christmas, was released on December 21, 2018. Movie posters 8D98EFC3-271E-4EAD-BAB1-02B2003074C2.png DF7039D0-4D10-4AEF-AB6C-F480021B9B39.jpeg 9045A887-1AF2-4587-B251-17654A5670D9.jpeg 2B97057F-83CE-4DE5-8227-02FB0802CA37.jpeg 4D869BBB-8230-4672-BF11-BA9A30772A45.jpeg FA02A1F4-3A7E-41BB-9CE2-50AE1DBF8EFA.jpeg 9D48DE68-2CFC-4755-B51E-AFFDF604FDA8.jpeg 4F7B3AEC-FE49-497F-B69C-1A1AB9BBA56E.jpeg D8257129-B22A-4CA6-A0DB-68C409323C93.jpeg 0F7A1AD4-1BF3-420F-9517-4A56BE8E1AA2.jpeg 88F7A2AD-9491-4409-A492-73ECCC0CD848.jpeg AF454500-685E-4387-BEBF-62D4F50AE112.jpeg 18BA2B76-6B42-4CB4-B404-E2565535D822.jpeg 883379BF-4FE5-42EA-83AA-FE3001500DEF.jpeg BE6A18EA-FF25-4855-B0CF-51934632F54D.jpeg 26B623E9-AFFB-4A33-ACC0-ABC20ED0A84D.jpeg DB7050EC-97D6-4FCC-95FD-6BBEB44DF456.jpeg B0C7B58A-C45A-4BB2-BDAD-FE613B68B9FB.jpeg CB9C2CD8-92C4-4E87-876E-786917294C0C.jpeg F2CBA36D-4440-4E3B-ACCF-01226E3E1996.jpeg 4C28EF44-2E45-4CEE-BE63-A6462022E1A8.jpeg 7518F400-C539-4C8C-AFA1-2779A74B29C7.jpeg B43242C5-D14C-4BD5-A01F-C6073D0EBB3B.jpeg 115FF4EF-0B26-4D4C-B5AF-AC91DD026C21.jpeg FDE50BC9-4492-473D-ADB0-92BDD19E0683.jpeg 3C1F5EE9-4FF3-4982-8D6E-DBC5FDCEDFDA.jpeg Trailers SPIDER-MAN_INTO_THE_SPIDER-VERSE_Sneak_Peek_Trailer_NEW_(2018)_Animated_Superhero_Movie_HD SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer (HD) Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse Teaser Trailer 1 (2018) Movieclips Trailers SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer 2 (HD) SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE Trailer 4 (4K ULTRA HD) NEW 2018 SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE Miles And Gwen Date Night Trailer (NEW 2018) Superhero Movie HD SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE Evil Peter Parker Dance Scene Trailer (NEW 2018) Animated Movie HD SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE Spiderman Vs Doctor Octopus Trailer (NEW 2018) Superhero Movie HD Spider-Man Into The Spiderverse ‘All Characters’ Trailer (2018) HD SPIDER MAN INTO THE SPIDER VERSE Final Trailer (2018) Trivia *This is the first Spider-Man movie to be rated PG instead of PG-13. *This is the first Spider-Man movie to focus on Miles Morales. *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse was the first time since the Spider-Man: The New Animated Series episode, Royal Scam that Kingpin had been portrayed as a Spider-Man villain in either movies or television. Prior to this Marvel had classified Kingpin as a "Daredevil villain". This was because 20th Century Fox owned the rights to Daredevil, which also included the rights to Kingpin, and Sony owned the rights to Spider-Man related characters. *In Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Miles Morales web swings past a sign that says Perry Joe. This is a reference to Joe Perry, the lead guitarist of Aerosmith. Joe Perry performed the theme song for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *James Cameron and Tom Cruise had cameos in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. James Cameron played a version of himself and was directing a Spider-Man movie that starred fictional actor, Todd Crews who was voiced by Tom Cruise. This was a reference to the Spider-Man movie that James Cameron tried to make in the 90s. This scene ended up being deleted from the movie. *A scene from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse was used as a post-credits scene for Venom, which released two months earlier. It was proceeded by a title card that read "Meanwhile, in another universe...". Category:A-Z Category:Movies